


[Podfic] This Night Ain't for the Holy Man

by MistMarauder



Series: Heaven Need a Sinner (Podfics) [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: If it had just been the once, Faraday thought a little desperately, they could have shrugged it off as a drunken mistake - Lord knew they'd both been fairly well corned that night, riding high on the success of their grand entry into town. Twice even, and they might have managed it.
    Yet here he was for the fifth or sixth time in half as many days, sprawled on his back across one of mattresses upstairs in the Imperial with Vasquez between his legs while the saloon rolled merrily on below.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Night Ain't for the Holy Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174416) by [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales). 



> Finally got to this verse, TDT. Thank you again, and enjoy!! ^___^

**MP3 DOWNLOAD LINKS**

[ MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q8zcotjf44ijfqo/This_Night_Ain%27t_for_the_Holy_Man.mp3)

[DROPBOX](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7tc80v8c07u4y0o/This%20Night%20Ain%27t%20for%20the%20Holy%20Man.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
